A Chibi Halloween
by Jamaican Princess Rocquellan
Summary: Asami wants to spend halloween with his Akihito, along with a few other activities. Young! Feilong, Asami, Akihito, OCs


**A Halloween fic for a competition on Lj. Hope my readers enjoy and review :) Also, much thanks for those that wished me a happy birthday yesterday, I appreciate it^^**

Seven years old Asami Ryuichi stood grumbling while his mother pinned the black Dracula cape around his neck, attaching it to the jacket suit he wore, which was suppose to be an imitation of the popular American movie character.

He was seven, damnit, not three. He should be imitating Al Capone or Ichi the Killer!

"Ryuichi-kun, say ahhh…."

The young Asami frowned at the plastic vampire teeth his mother tried to put into his mouth. If it wasn't for one thing he would go trick or treating without her and her ridiculous get up. How was he to take over his father's business in the future and be taken seriously if he looked so…..cute.

Asami Shiori sighed at her son's refusal to take part in the Halloween festivities, it was an American tradition she'd never practiced before but it had become so increasingly popular she and her friends decided to do it this year. She swore he was as hard headed as his father most times. She had her shoulder length black hair pulled back into a ponytail and her brown eyes sparkled. She wore a light blue floral dress with matching blue loafers and she prepared a basket to take with her to a friend's.

"Ryuichi-kun….."

*mumble, grumble*

"…Asami-san…"

The young boy smiled at the honorific and the woman resisted the urge to facepalm. "What is your father teaching you? Anyway, the sooner we get this over with the sooner we can go to the Takabas'"

The kid gave in with a pout at the mention of that name and the woman smirked inwardly, she can be just as stubborn as her son and husband and knew exactly how to work around them.

"Now, aren't you the cutest thing ever?" She pinched his cheek with a rosy smile, laughing when her young son tried to pull away from her.

Asami ran his tongue along the edge of the plastic teeth, annoyed already at the feel of it.

"Mother, can we leave now?" Asami asked impatiently. All he wanted was to be able to see Akihito, the only kid he liked and wanted near him. He swore that they would be together forever and ever and ever because he wanted him for himself.

Asami Shiori took the Benz her husband bought her for her last birthday and drove herself and her son over to her friend's house half an hour away. The Takaba family wasn't as well off as them, but they were good people and she liked them. Takaba Shiori had become her best friend ever since her son took a deep liking to her five year old at the park one day two years ago.

When they pulled up to the garage, she watched as her son jumped out the car as soon as it stopped and ran up to the front door.

She smiled before getting out herself, not realizing that the fake vampire teeth was wedged between the car seat and the car floor.

Takaba Riona left her little boy on the living room carpet with his friend when she heard the doorbell. She went to answer it and was very happy to see her good friend, Asami Shiori walking up to her.

"Hi Ryuichi-ku…." She paused when the boy ran right past her and went into the house. She watched him until his back disappeared around the corner to the living room before raising an eyebrow at her friend. "I see he hasn't seen Akihito in a while."

Shiori rolled her eyes, "It's only been three days. Besides, this is for you."

Riona took the basket and smiled at the sweets inside. "Guess you will be spending Halloween with us then?"

"Sure," Shiori smiled. She left her shoes at the door while her friend put the basket by the door, along with two others. Riona's short brown hair was loose around her shoulders and she wore a brown, tight knee length pants and a cocoa colored blouse to match.

"Huan is here with her son," Riona informed while making sure the sweets were set for the kids later and Shiori smiled. Huan was another friend of theirs with the most beautiful Chinese son. His hair was very long for his age and he could have been mistaken for a girl, especially when she dressed him in traditional Chinese wear. Lui Feilong was only six and he had taken to Ryuichi himself, wanting to spend all his time with him. Unfortunately, he only had eyes for the youngest of them.

"Huan!" Shiori shouted happily before greeting the Chinese woman with a hug. Huan had her hair in a bun and was wearing a cream dress with some light golden calligraphy and artwork embroidered on the outside. They lived in the same neighborhood because their husbands were both wealthy, but only came together at Riona's because their men were also rivals.

The three of them took a seat on the couch and immediately began chatting away, leaving their sons on the carpeted floor before them to play and interact.

*************************VF***************************

As soon as Ryuichi rounded the corner he did a double take, what was _he_ doing here? And with _his _Akihito?

And why did Akihito look so cute in a full body, yellow and cream cat costume, complete with paw gloves and cat ears? He was thinking lecherous thoughts towards the five year old sitting with his legs open while he played with a toy car, moving it about while his lips imitated the sound of an engine.

He glared at the long haired boy who as sitting in front his Akihito before walking over. He sat behind Akihito and wrapped both hands around his waist while he continued to play with his car, pulling himself up so he fit snuggly behind him. The cotton furs on the cat body suit was very comfortable and the fact that it was on his Akihito made it all the more better. Not to mention that the ears made him look extra cute and if he wasn't who he was, he would be ogling the five year old before him.

If Akihito was really a cat, he would scratch his belly and behind his ears all day and all night just to hear him purr and give him lots of milk to drink. Lots and _lots_ of milk to drink :-)

"Ryuichi-kun!" Feilong smiled brightly, very happy to see the older boy. He wasn't happy that Ryuichi ignored him, but he wanted to show him his Halloween Cheongsam.

Feilong stood and pointed to himself, "Look Ryuichi, my red Cheongsam have ghosts on it!"

Asami looked Feilong up and down with both hands still wrapped around Akihito and muttered, "That's a dress."

Feilong pouted before getting back down on his knees, "Is not."

"Is too," Asami rebutted.

Feilong pushed his bottom lip out indignantly.

Akihito still kept his eyes on the toy car as he rolled it around, not paying attention to the other two. The car was new, a gift he got from his mother a little while ago and he was totally engrossed with it, especially the lights that blinked around the four corners of it. He suddenly decided he wanted to run it on the table and protested at the arms holding him to the spot.

"Let go…" Akihito whined while trying unsuccessfully to stand. It didn't help that his clothes made it all the more difficult on its own for him to stand freely.

Feilong watched as Ryuichi buried his head into Akihito's back and tightened his grip, not letting him go even when he was on his knees and struggling to move away.

Tears formed in Akihito's wide chibi, hazel eyes. "Mommy!"

Riona looked over at the group and realized what was happening.

"Ryuichi, let Aki-kun go," Shiori instructed sternly.

"No," the young Asami muttered, "He's mine."

Shiori sighed while Riona got up and gently pried Akihito out of Ryuichi's hands. She held her youngster on her hips and turned to the now standing Ryuichi.

"He's not yours Ryu-kun, he's my baby," she said with a smile, hoping that he would understand. She had to shift her head when Akihito started running the car through her hair. She put him on the ground and watched as he walked over to the coffee table.

Feilong watched the exchange with mild interest.

"Leave him alone," Shiori said, knowing how stubborn her son can be.

With a pout on his face, Ryuichi watched Akihito playing by himself. Right now he wished he could destroy the plastic toy so Akihito would pay attention only to him. He would break it into little pieces before throwing it in his mother's pot with miso soup.

The females giggled at Ryuichi's expression; he looked extra cute in his vampire suit with his eyes blazing like that.

"I'll play with you."

It was Feilong and Ryuichi turned around to face him. Maybe he didn't have any other choice after all. Could he…dare he say it?...make his Aki-kun jealous?

Just then the doorbell rang and Riona stood up to answer it. It was Yanzhui, Huan's older son.

"Aniki!" Feilong shouted happily before running over and jumping into his brother's hands before hugging him tightly.

Yanzhui, who was dressed like a Doctor gave his younger brother a kiss on the cheek, for which he received a cute little giggle. "How are you Otouto?"

"Candy, candy! I want candy!" Feilong shouted happily at his ten years old brother.

Yanzhui looked over at his mother as she nodded in approval. He smiled before placing a stray lock of hair behind his younger brother's ears. "Ok, let's go trick or treating."

With a bow and a giddy Feilong beside him, Yanzhui turned around and left and the three women felt their heart melting.

"They're such loving brothers," Riona smiled brightly and Shiori nodded her head in agreement.

"They have a very tight relationship," Huan pointed out with a smile.

Ryuichi, now vexed that his plan to make Akihito jealous failed, just took his own little time weaseling over to the younger's position while his mother wasn't watching. When he reached over to Akihito, he sat watching him expectantly, but he was still ignoring him.

"Akihito…." Ryuichi started lowly.

"Mmm…?" Akihito asked without looking up.

God, he was such an adorable pussycat with his small, smooth face and wide eyes. "Do you want to make cat babies?"

Akihito finally looked at him with a quizzical expression on his young face. The thing was, he adored cats and if Ryuichi could give him cat babies then he'd want lots! "Yes, how…?"

The young Asami smirked triumphantly.

"You're already a cat…." And he pointed to Akihito's costume. "So if we kiss you will get cat babies."

Akihito frowned. "But wouldn't the cat babies be vampires too?" And he pointed to Ryuichi's own costume.

"No, I'll take the vampire out of them," Ryuichi reassured.

Akihito sat for a few seconds, thinking it over. "Ok," he announced at the end. "Will I get lots of cat babies?" he asked innocently.

Somewhere there was a ringing in the background, but Ryuichi chose to ignore it in favor of focusing on his Akihito. Besides, if he got Akihito to kiss him, then he could try to play the 'take your pants off' game Feilong said he often played with his brother and liked so much.

"Yes, lots," he answered happily. "Just lean over the table so I can kiss you."

Akihito put the car to the side and leaned over the table with his lips puckered, just like how his mother kissed him.

Ryuichi was about to lock lips with the blonde when he felt someone tug him away from behind.

"Come Ryuichi, you're father called saying he needs us at home."

"Mother!" Ryuichi cried out irately, not believing that she stopped him from kissing his love. Why was his mother always so annoying?

Akihito got up and ran to his own mother. "Mommy, I want cat babies!"

Riona raised an eyebrow at her baby's request. "You want a kitten from the pet shop?"

Akihito nodded his head.

"Sure," Riona smiled and Akihito jumped into her lap before hugging her.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ryuichi thought in his head. There went his chances of kissing his Akihito.

A moment later, he was through the door and heading back home with a frown on his face and an overly cute Akihito on his mind.

He'll kiss him next time for sure!

**Review! You know you want to :D (kthxplzbye)**


End file.
